The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices are electrically coupled to static random access memory (SRAM) devices for the storage of digital data. In some applications in an IC chip, a plurality of SRAM devices are implemented based on different design criteria. For example, at least one SRAM device of the plurality of SRAM devices is designed to have faster data access than all other SRAM device(s) of the plurality of SRAM devices; and at least one SRAM device of the plurality of SRAM devices is designed to occupy less area per stored bit than all other SRAM device(s) of the plurality of SRAM devices.